


At Your Disposal

by pressedlilacsandlilies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Commander kink, Creampie, Cum Eating, F/M, Vaginal Fisting, there's a lot here, tummy bulge, you can read the rest of the tags in the note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedlilacsandlilies/pseuds/pressedlilacsandlilies
Summary: Contains; secret relationship, graphic depiction of vaginal fisting, mentions of tobacco, tummy bulge, dumbification, teasing, dom! Erwin, sub! reader, oral, thumb sucking, lots of lube, mentions of breeding and corruption, cum eating, spitting, praising, degradation, Erwin is a king with aftercare, rough handling, orgasm denial, hair pulling, rough sex, creampie, choking, spitting, commander kink, anal fingering, bondage, spanking, squirting, Erwin is hung like a horse, he just has a monster cock-I can’t believe I just typed that, unedited work, canon universe.You can find me on tumblr @pandorasbox126
Kudos: 13





	At Your Disposal

**Author's Note:**

> Contains; secret relationship, graphic depiction of vaginal fisting, mentions of tobacco, tummy bulge, dumbification, teasing, dom! Erwin, sub! reader, oral, thumb sucking, lots of lube, mentions of breeding and corruption, cum eating, spitting, praising, degradation, Erwin is a king with aftercare, rough handling, orgasm denial, hair pulling, rough sex, creampie, choking, spitting, commander kink, anal fingering, bondage, spanking, squirting, Erwin is hung like a horse, he just has a monster cock-I can’t believe I just typed that, unedited work, canon universe.  
> You can find me on tumblr @pandorasbox126

Your boots shuffled over the stone floor in the hall as you walked towards your bedroom worn out from the mission earlier today and all you wanted to do was fall in bed and sleep but as you passed Commander Smith’s office you heard him call your name, coming to a stop you pushed open the door and peaked your head in, “Yes?” You asked looking at Erwin who sat at his desk. After his shower his usual combed back hair fell in shaggy waves and you could see the dark stubble on his chin which he rubbed looking down at the paperwork, “I just need your words on what happened today.” He replied still not looking up.

“Oh, of course, Commander.” You smile walking in and shutting the door, Erwin looked up and raked his eyes over your body with a smile, the leather straps hugged your breasts pushing them together and hugged just the right spots. Pulling the chair back you sat down and crossed your legs holding his gaze, “So, you killed four Titan’s by yourself today, is that right?” He asked leaning back unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes never leaving yours. Suddenly the room felt ten degrees warmer as you slowly undid your leather straps, “Yes, I did. Captain Levi was there to witness it and I assume he was the one to tell you.” 

Erwin pulled his shirt open and thrummed his fingers on the desk glancing down as you did the same pulling your shirt open freeing your breasts, the cool air of the room making your nipples pebble as did the hot stare of your boyfriend who looked back up at you with a smirk, “Good job cadet. I’m proud of you.” You raised an eyebrow and leaned back draping your arm over the chair, “Cadet? What happened to angel?” 

Erwin chuckled and stood up and you were sure your pussy had it’s own heartbeat seeing his toned body, you swallowed the drool and glanced up as he walked over to you using one large hand he cupped your cheek tracing your bottom lip with his thumb before parting your lips, his icy blue eyes sparkled under the warm glow of the candles placed in his office, “You did a good job today angel, I’m proud of you.” He whispered bending down pushing his thumb in your mouth depressing your tongue, if you thought your pussy had a heartbeat you were now a hundred percent sure your pants were soaked seeing the look in his eyes. A small smirk pulled his lips back watching you suck his thumb feeling his cock stir to life straining against his pants. Instead of his thumb he imagined his dick between your pretty lips like it has been before. 

Your eyes burned in his sucking harder as you ran your hands up his hard thighs before cupping his erection palming it not daring to break eye contact. Your heart hammered hard in your chest making you dizzy, “You look so pretty.” He murmured pulling his thumb from your lip watching the salvia bridge between his digit and your lip. Erwin put a hand behind your head grabbing a wad of your hair guiding your mouth to his. He slipped his tongue past your lips stroking and tasting you, the taste of tobacco and coffee sat heavy on your tongue as it mingled with Erwin’s. 

Using his free hand he grabbed your arm pulling you up and against him, walking backwards until you hit the desk, grabbing your waist he lifted you up setting you on the desk not breaking the kiss while running his hands up and down your back before coming to your breasts cupping them, “You’re so perfect.” He mumbled against your lips pulling your head back kissing down your jaw and neck leaving behind small bruises as he spreads your legs open wider settling between them, “Erwin!” You gasp when his fingers pinch your nipples, “Mhm? Erwin?” 

“C-Commander.” 

“Good girl, now lay down.” 

Leaning back you laid down on the clear spot and felt Erwin skim your stomach softly trailing his fingers down to your pants, biting your lip you sat up a little and watched him with hooded eyes as he undid your leather straps before wrapping them around his fist, “Angel, if I were to put my hand in your panties would you be soaking wet for your Commander?” He hummed dipping his hand in your pants stroking your cunt through your underwear feeling how soaked the material is, he whistled and smiled turning to you, “mhm, you’re such a good little cadet.” He cooed deeply before rubbing your clit making you arch your back. Adding more pressure he leaned over you and watched your mouth part open, “Wider.” He commanded fisting your hair jerking your hair back getting rougher, the soft side of Erwin slowly faded away to be replaced with the other side of him you crave. 

Parting your lips wider you watched as he spit in your mouth with a smile, “Now swallow.” His eyes grew dark seeing you swallow. Pulling your panties to the side he thrust two fingers inside your cunt immediately finding that soft spot making you gasp. Erwin watched you as you threw your head back and bucked your hips. The sound of your moans and the creaking of the desk from his harsh fingering echoed in his office, “I need you nice and open for me tonight angel. We’re going to do what we’ve been talking about.” He glanced up at you as he pulled his fingers from your cunt and stuck them in his mouth, “Really?” You murmur feeling your cunt gush with the excitement watching him. Hooking his fingers in your pants he tugged them down along with your panties throwing them behind him, grabbing the chair he pulled it up and sat down seating himself between your thighs, “If you still want to that is.” 

“Yes!” You gasp when Erwin gripped your thighs pulling you to the edge of the desk burying his tongue in your cunt, with expert movements and knowledge of what you liked he pressed the tip moving your clit while adding three fingers stretching you getting ready for his fist something you’ve talked to him about a few weeks ago and with much preparation tonight was the night and the pool of desire that bubbled in your stomach was enough to set your entire soul on fire. Pleasure buzzed under your skin coursing through your veins when you felt Erwin’s saliva drip down your ass where he swirled his pinky against the tight muscle, “Relax angel.” He murmured pulling away looking up at you, your body relaxed. He pushed against the resistance and sunk his pinky in, “Fuck!” You moan. 

He added another finger in your pussy stroking your walls slowly before jackhammering in and out sucking on your clit like his life depended on it. You tangled your fingers in his hair tugging on the blonde roots humping his face fucking yourself on his fingers, “So close.” You whined. Erwin pulled away face glazed with your arsoual, “Not yet, I want to keep you on the edge angel so when you cum you squirt all over the place.” You whined looking at him standing up, “No whining or we can just end the night.” He said pulling his pants down stepping out of them. Kicking them to the side he stood above you massaging your thighs looking down at you with a smile, “What?” You asked feeling all the blood rush to your cheeks, “You’re just so beautiful laying spread open like this for me angel, anything I want to do you’ll let me do it. Corrupt you or fuck you until your so full of my cum you can see it here,” he pressed two fingers in your stomach, “Would you like that?” 

You nod your head and squeal when he picked you up and walked over to bed where he gently laid down pulling the rest of his clothes off watching you intently. Bending down he grabbed the leather straps and made quick work of tying your wrists to the bed post, “You make me so fucking hard.” Erwin huffed gripping his cock jerking himself off looking down at you with flushed cheeks. You couldn’t help but look at his dick feeling you mouth drool. There is nothing small about Erwin and that included his dick which stood straight at ten inches and just the perfect girth, the head of cock flushed a pretty pale pink with pre-cum dripping on the floor but he couldn’t care as he panted looking down at your naked body. Reaching in his night stand he grabbed a bottle of lube. 

Popping the top he squirted some in his hand and slicked it down his dick before setting it on the stand again, kneeling on the bed he grabbed your legs throwing them over his shoulders, “Look at me angel.” He demanded reaching down pinching your cheeks squishing your lips together, opening your eyes you stared at him getting lost. You came back to reality when Erwin pressed his hips forward slowly impaling you, “Commander!” You cry as he bottomed out, “Good girl taking my cock like this, I can see it here.” He grunted feeling your cunt clamp around him painfully while pressing in where he dick left a imprint under the skin of your belly, “S-so good.” He stuttered biting your ankle as he moved in and out slowly, the pain blurred in a soft pulse of bliss as he picked up the movements. The headboard smacked against the stone wall rhythmically with each onslaught of his hips. Both of you moaned each other’s name succumbing to the euphoric high. 

Sex hung heavy in the air while he gripped your thighs letting bruises bloom under the flesh, his skin slapped against yours wet and harsh. Teeth sunk in the thin skin of your ankle as he nibbled gently feeling his climax come, with a deep guttural groan Erwin came pumping you full, “Take all my cum you fucking slut.” He moaned sloppily moving his hips, your eyes rolled to the back of your head. 

Before you could cum as well Erwin pulled out and settled himself between your legs sucking your pussy eating his cum out of you before thrusting two fingers in your cunt fucking his cum back in, pulling away he kneeled resting his free hand on your knee as he slowly added another finger until he had four fingers moving in and out of your messy cunt, “I’m going to wreck your pussy.” He growled going faster, with his other hand he grabbed the lube again and squirted it on his fist, “Are you ready?” He asked looking down at your cunt eating his hand, nodding your head you look at him, “I need words.” He urged before going any further. 

“Yes.” You moan feeling him stretch you out further spreading your walls and hips more until his entire fist was in your cunt, “Holy fuck Erwin.” You moan thrashing around slightly, he curled his fingers before pulling out and pushing back in, “All that preparation really helped and now you’re laying here taking it so well.” He moaned looking at your stomach seeing the bulge from his hand, you glanced down as well and went cross eyed when he rubbed your g-spot with all four fingers, at this point you couldn’t help the stream of loud moans that fell from your mouth as you squeezed his fist as he slowly rocked back and forth watching you with lidded eyes, “Come on angel and squirt for me, soak my bed.” He urged flexing his fingers. Shutting your eyes you relaxed and squirted all over the place soaking his hand and the sheets under you as you babbled his name. Sitting up Erwin kissed you swallowing your moans softly as his tongue tangled with yours as he felt you cum again. 

You sagged against the mattress as he pulled his fist out, Erwin smiled and untied your hands, “I’m going to go get a bath ready, I’ll be right back.” He kissed your forehead and walked naked in all his glory to the bathroom drawing a bath adding some salt he bought at a small store in town a few weeks ago. Scooping you up Erwin carried you in the bath and set you in the warm water, you sat up and let him get behind you, “I love you angel.” He whispered kissing your temple as you look up at him, “I love you too Erwin.” You sighed resting against his broad chest as he washed you slowly and massaged your body.


End file.
